Life Goes On
by katrisedavis87
Summary: I...I just can't stop! Jimmy and the Commander squeeze in some quality time on a long drive. Homosexual relationship and Robotics/Mechanical kink!


It had been a rough month for them. Crazy-in-love or not, the demands of a superhero band's life would always come along. Sold out shows, long drives, crazy monsters, fights between the younger Aquabats and bad decisions were still the norm.  
>It didn't help, Jimmy thought as he drove the Battletram from their latest battle, that the Commander and I have had little to no down-time. It also didn't help that as the Commander grew more confident in sex, his behavior turned decidedly...distracting.<br>Finding any excuse to bend over in front of the Robot, or waggling his eyebrows at Jimmy after any comment that could possibly be taken out of context, while amusing and good natured, could be better timed.  
>And that slap on his behind while he had been busy calculating the trajectory for his hand missiles was nearly disastrous.<br>The real problem, Jimmy thought, is we're both in need of a good date night. Barring any sudden End-of-all-life-as-we-know-it catastrophes, this weekend was sorely needed by man and Robot alike.  
>Taking his eyes off the road momentarily, his gaze went to said man snoring loudly in the seat beside him. Calculating their time to be spent on this stretch of straight road, a smirk graced his face as he formulated his own solution to the Commander's teasing.<br>Engaging the autopilot function, Jimmy quietly slid from his seat and locked the door to the front of the tram. Running through his plan again in his head, he settled back into his seat, reached one arm over and began to gently ghost his cold fingers up the sleeping man's arm.  
>Muttering, the Commander shifted a little in his seat, head instinctively coming down on top of the cold hand now on his shoulder, smiling in his sleep at the all-too-familiar feel of steel. Pleased, Jimmy stroked his cheek softly before retrieving his hand and repeating the process on his chest.<br>"Mmmmm." Blinking his heavy eyes open, the Commander tried to rouse himself, the cool sensation on his chest dragging him from rest. Looking down, he smiled. "Hey, babe. What'cha doin?"  
>"Taking advantage of the first time I've had alone with you in weeks. Why?" Jimmy replied mock innocently, exploring the Commander's chest as slowly as he possibly could. He heard the man's breath hitch as one of his polished fingers flicked by a now erect nipple. "You like that? Well, let's see if you like this too."<br>The Robot pinched and teased, rolling his fingers gently, eliciting a high whine of need from the now fully awake Aquabat. "Ah, Jimmy, not to complain, but uh, shouldn't you be driving?"  
>Raising his other hand, the Robot chuckled. "Look-no hands!" Seeing a moment of panic in the Commander's eyes, he quickly went on. "Autopilot's on. I figured we could have a little fun. We've earned it."<br>Reassured, the Commander made as if to take off his seatbelt. The Robot quickly clamped his hand over his, "That's not what I had in mind. You just sit back, relax, and let me do all the work."  
>Grinning in confusion, the man simply nodded, settling back into the seat. Jimmy got up from his own, and swung himself onto the Aquabat's lap, careful to maintain most of his weight on the dashboard behind him. The Commander gave a moan as he began grinding, turning his attention and hands to the now overdressed chest.<br>Quickly stripping the Commander of his helmet, mask and rashgaurd, Jimmy took in the intoxicating sight before him. Chocolate brown hair tousled, face flushed, nipples erect and chest quivering in anticipation- the Robot made sure to mark the memory in his internal banks for later viewing.  
>Leaning down, he delicately flicked his ribbed tongue over the small bud, one hand teasing the other. The Commander squirmed beneath him, excited, but fighting the urge to disobey the command to stay still. Lazing his tongue in a circle, Jimmy bit softly, relishing the pants and mewling noises coming from the other man.<br>"Tell me what you want. Help me get you hot." he crooned, "I love watching you lose it. Help me." Jimmy was surprised when the Commander suddenly stilled beneath him. "Commander?" he asked, concern lacing the word.  
>"You'll get mad." he replied, voice small. Suddenly avoiding eye contact, he face grew even redder.<br>"No I won't. Promise." Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, he turned back the Commander's face. "Tell me."  
>"I...want to take off your chest panel." Silence. He closed his eyes as the words tumbled out. "I know you really want to be human, Jimmy, and if I could do that for you I would. In a heartbeat. But, uh...I really LIKE your, y'know, wires and how you're always cool to the touch. It's like science built the sexiest thing alive following a blueprint in my head. I just want-"<br>His words were cut off as Jimmy passionately claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss, eyes flying open in surprise. Pulling back, the Robot smiled.  
>"Why would I ever get mad because you get turned on by me just being me?" Sighing in relief, the Commander smiled shyly as he watched Jimmy smoothly roll up his rashgaurd.<br>"Can-can I?" Hands fumbling, he pressed his fingertips to the top of the panel, thrilling in the small pressurized "whoosh" as the lock clicked out. Gingerly peeling the plate away, he set it on the seat next to them.  
>A groan escaped him as the Commander eyed the lit interior of Jimmy's chest. "Dag, Jimmy. You're just as perfect inside." Carefully, he slid his fingers around a wire, startled when a moan escaped the Robot above him. He yanked his hand out. "Did I hurt you?"<br>Shaking his head, Jimmy said "No. That felt really good." Beginning a slow grind on the Commander's lap, he said "Do it again?"  
>Eagerly the Commander resumed his exploration, running fingertips over empty ports, sliding along wires with reverence. The distorted noises coming from the Robot let him know where to linger, where to skip over and the whole situation was making him unbelievably aroused.<br>Whatever he was doing in there was obviously working for Jimmy too. His movements were becoming harsher, static crackling through his muted cries. The Commander felt the dampness seeping through the front of the Robot's pants, telling him just how close to the edge he was pushing him.  
>Snaking one hand out of Jimmy's chest panel, he slid under the waistband, grasping the already slicked erection as the Robot started thrusting immediately into his hand. The synthetic noises of pleasure sent shivers through him, pumping his hands in time to the rhythm Jimmy had set.<br>With a burst of noise, Jimmy came into the Commander's hand, lubrication pouring onto the still stroking palm. Shuddering as his system misfired, he nearly had to reboot when he saw the man pull his hand out only to lick the thick substance on his fingers.  
>"Mmmmm~ chocolate. My favorite. You did remember." Grinning wickedly, he wiped the rest on the leg of his own pants. Reverently, he helped Jimmy put his chest panel back into place, his own need making him fidget.<br>An idea suddenly presented itself to Jimmy. Standing out of the Commander's lap, he kneeled before him on the floor. Understanding flickered in the man's face, as he scrambled to pull his own pants down around his ankles.  
>Waiting expectantly, he gave a low moan as a lingering kiss was applied to the tip of his straining cock. In a well practiced maneuver, Jimmy began inching down, swallowing inch after inch as his tongue drew nonsensical patterns along the pulsing shaft.<br>Panting heavily, the Commander slowly began thrusting into Jimmy's face, hands finding purchase on the back of the Robot's head. A clearly audible 'click!' jerked his gaze downward, where he saw he was now holding Jimmy's still sucking head sans body.  
>Chills raced across his skin and a sensual groan welled from his mouth as he watched himself fuck the robotic head as it's body lovingly massaged his inner thighs.<br>"Yeah, Jimmy. Oh yeah, baby, I love your metal ass." He could feel his orgasm building, the very idea of what they were doing, what HE was doing adding fuel to the act itself. "Babe, I'm cumming!"  
>Savagely bucking his release into the moaning head, he spasmed as the fire tore through his veins and out with his cum. Delicately, Jimmy's hands ran over his own, taking back possession of his head, clicking it back into place before he swallowed.<br>"I thought you might like that. You don't taste too bad yourself, handsome." the Robot playfully teased, helping re-dress the fading Aquabat. "We have approximately another hour before we stop for the night. You try and rest, okay?"  
>His words went unheard, as the Commander was already snoring again. Chuckling to himself, Jimmy resolved to carry the exhausted man to bed later as he disengaged the Autopilot and resumed driving.<p> 


End file.
